Mirror Eyes
by CyborgSmeet
Summary: Eyes that reflect a world filled with hate, where her friend has to move to a special school for mutants. What will she do when she becomes one herself? Will she even be able to go to this school?
1. Default Chapter

Mirror Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I don't own Rogue or Gambit or any other characters from X-Men that appear in this story. They belong to Marvel, which I don't own. I couldn't own them if I wanted, being that I'm under 18. I only own the story and poem and Morgan and Matt. Morgan and Matt are my faithful.I'm rambling. You get the point. I hope.  
  
In her dream she saw a woman, brown hair, and a white stripe through it looking at a man. He was kind of cute. The dreaming girl was writing something, although she didn't seem to notice. When she finally realized what she was doing, she looked down at the paper, and somehow she knew that the poem on the paper fit the woman.  
  
Come on I just want to touch you, No I don't want you to die, I just want to feel too, But it's too dangerous to try.  
  
Your energy starts draining, Just because we touch, My powers start gaining, I think they're just to much.  
  
If I'm kissed, If I'm held, Somebody will be missed, I feel their mind in mine begin to meld.  
  
Someone set me free, I just want to touch somebody.  
  
The dreamer wakes up in her bed and looks around.  
  
"Weird dream." She mutters as she gets out of bed.  
  
The girl gets dressed and combs her hair quickly, she somehow slept through her alarm clock again. Amazing, really, considering the people who lived two rooms down were woken up by it. In her rush, the girl doesn't even look in the mirror, she doesn't see the mirrors in her eyes.  
  
When she gets onto the school bus she curls up and goes to sleep, and no one sees her eyes. Good for her. After what to her feels like a very short time she wakes up, the bus has pulled up next to a place she thinks of as the screaming nightmare world. Most people call it school. She always seems to know when it gets there, and wakes up from the soundest sleep, which is really weird considering that she can ignore her very loud alarm clock. Her eyes half closed, she forces herself to enter the school building. She hears some guys teasing that Matt kid again. She looks at the guys.  
  
"Oh really, just shut up already, I'm tired, and why are you picking on him anyway?" She grumbled, not looking very awake.  
  
"Um.cause he's a freak! Or haven't you noticed the horns sticking out of his head!"  
  
"So?" She said, eyes still almost closed.  
  
She never opened her eyes all the way until it was a time she thought was good for waking up. Which was completely random.  
  
"She's hopeless if she doesn't know what's wrong with a person with horns!"  
  
"I don't think you know why you hate him either, since you fail to explain it to me." she rambled on, and the bullies got tired of it and walked away, knowing she could ramble on forever. Besides, after she got to the part about the light bulbs it was obvious that she had forgotten the conversation.  
  
After they walked away Matt spoke, "Thanks Morgan. At least this will be my last day here."  
  
"Pourqoi? Je t'aime!"  
  
Matt gave her a funny look and replied, "I speak English."  
  
This is the time Morgan decided to open her eyes, but being that Matt was walking along side her, he did not see them.  
  
She lighted up and said, "Oh yeah! Forgot. I said 'Why? I like you!'"  
  
"Yeah, but that is very unusual with the people around here. I'll be going to a school for mutants, have you ever heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"  
  
"Ummmm.yeah. Isn't it like a boarding school for mutants or something? HEY! Tomorrow's Teacher In-service Day here, and since I'm one of your best friends I should get to come with you to say goodbye!" exclaimed Morgan.  
  
"You're my only friend."  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Morgan pulled a stuffed chihuahua out of her purse and holds it in the air, exclaiming, "You forgot about Chihuahua!"  
  
He stared at her chihuahua and said, "Sometimes I wonder if you're sane."  
  
"I DON'T! I know I'm crazy." Morgan said, sounding very much like what she claimed to be.  
  
She walked into her homeroom and Matt walked away. This was normal for her, she would wake up cranky and grumbly until she was really awake, then she would become very hyper and happy for the rest of the day. The time she really woke up was earlier than usual today, because she had gone to bed early the night before.  
  
When she entered the classroom the teacher was watching the TV, and most of the class was already seated. She half listened to the TV to find something to scream about, mainly because she was bored. That was the real reason she acted strangely, she was always bored and the only person she really cared about was Matt. Since he didn't mind these nonsensical outbursts, and she was vastly amused by them, she continued them. 


	2. Something Bad is Going On

Oh, and Summers2004, I am five foot and weigh 100 lbs.weird considering the proportions of a certain character of yours. There are references to the X-men issue titled God Loves Man Kills, so in case you haven't read it, Reverend Stryker is a man who kills mutants because he thought they were "unholy". Anyway, he lead a group called the purifiers and ends up arrested in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, if I did I wouldn't be posting my ideas on a fan fiction site now would I? Therefore.NO SUING!  
  
Morgan suddenly sits up in her seat, rigid with fear. Why? She didn't know who this man was, why did hearing that Stryker would be released from prison scare her? Who was this person the reporter mentioned?  
  
She lets out a yell, unusual even for her since instead of sounding like a joke it showed terror. "NO THEY CAN'T!" Everyone turns to stare at her, so she adds something to cover up that she was really scared. "WAIT! I don't know who that is!"  
  
She giggles, but everyone keeps staring at her, they seem to be looking at her eyes.  
  
Someone yells, "Look! She's a freak just like her friend! No wonder why she likes him."  
  
Just then the bell rings, so Morgan runs straight to the restroom and looks into the mirror.her eyes looked like two reflective glass balls. She runs to her locker, opens it, and finds sunglasses. She puts them on and has no further incidents that day, unless you count the whispered comments from people who happened to share her homeroom. She knew that by Monday the whole school would know exactly what she was, and it would be worse for her than it had been for Matt, because he had something she wouldn't. The knowledge that someone at that school cared about him. At least she was a senior. 


	3. Welcome to the Institute

A/N: Okay, another chapter. Wow, my very first X-men fic and I haven't gotten a single flame! Knock on wood, wait a minute, now that I think of it I've never gotten a flame, knock on more wood, but I really wouldn't mind a flame as long as the flamer said what they didn't like about the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No own Marvel.  
  
Another dream. This time you see Stryker pointing a gun at Nightcrawler, and a younger version of Kitty pleading for him not to shoot like in God Loves Man Kills, only this time she's singing a song, instead of her original argument.  
"You know we don't bite, why do you want to pick a fight? We never hurt you, why do you do the things you do?  
  
He tries to make a friend, but everyone wants his life to end. Just because he looks a little different, you think it's okay to hurt him when he's innocent!  
  
He's may not be the same, but it's not okay to maim, 'cause morality wise he's better, it's not polite to kill you homicidal go-getter!"  
  
She woke up. Quickly remembering yesterday's events, she's glad she doesn't have to go to school today. She begins to get ready for going with Matt to say goodbye, and wish him good luck at his new school. Morgan hasn't told him about her being a mutant, it would seem like she was copying off of him. She gets dressed it a purple and white skintight shirt with sleeves that resemble something a harlequin might wear, light jeans, and gym shoes. She pulls on a pair of sunglasses after brushing her hair and goes to the bath..you really don't want to hear all this do you? Let's just skip to the part where she's ready to go and hears the doorbell ring. When she heared the doorbell ring she answers it, it's Matt and his parents ready to pick her up so she can go with him to his new school. Morgan quickly scribbles a note to her parental units and leaves with them. Most people are probably wondering why she is hiding that she is a mutant from the X-men of all people! Well, she knew that the X-men usually did the inviting, and she would feel weird like she was begging to go to their school or something if she went there looking like a mutant. They would probably wonder if she even cared about Matt or just needed an excuse to show off her cool new eye color! If they find out on their own that she's a mutant, that's one thing. To ignore the fact that she's only intending to see Matt off is quite another.  
  
When they arrived, they walked up to the school. A bald man came out and greeted them and offered to show Matt to his new room. That was when Morgan saw Nightcrawler. She was usually polite, and didn't stare unless she thought someone was hot. Nightcrawler may have been decent looking, but she was just surprised that her dream had been accurate. Maybe it had something to do with her power, whatever that may be.  
  
He noticed her staring, so as to not hurt his feelings, she chose to creep him out instead, so she said, "I know why you're worried about Stryker coming out of jail, last time he pointed a gun at you and that girl had to plead for your life."  
  
Nightcrawler was confused, but didn't get a chance to ask her about it as she has already skipped off to catch up with Matt.  
  
When she arrived in Matt's new room she said, "Wow, cool room. Chihuahua likes it too!"  
  
He gave her an odd look that she earned so often and said, "You still have that thing with you?"  
  
"Yep. He's your friend too you know!"  
  
This earned her an odd look from both Matt and Professor Xavior, who was the bald man in case you hadn't guessed. However, what you probably hadn't guessed was that their odd looks had very little to do with the stuffed dog. It was because her finger tips had turned gold, and that color was quickly spreading to cover her hand and her arm. Soon she was completely gold except for her hair and eyes, which were red or mirror-like respectively.  
  
Matt, of course, liked this. "Cool! You're a mutant like me, you can go here too now!"  
  
"Well, I guess it's not too much of a surprise, since my eyes did turn into mirrored balls yesterday." No longer seeing the need for them, she removed her sunglasses to reveal her mirror eyes.  
  
Matt responded, "And this didn't indicate to you that you might be a mutant?"  
  
"Yeah, but it seemed too much like I was copying off of you. Of course, that explains the forked tongue that I didn't take as evidence of being a mutant."  
  
This surprised Matt. "You have a forked tongue!?"  
  
This conversation surprised the professor, this was a very odd girl, but she was a mutant and far from suspicious, so he said, "You can go here too if you want, as long as it's okay with your parents."  
  
Exited, she called her parents, but her face fell soon. She had to continue going to her old school, filled with people with anti-mutant sentiment. This was even worse that before, since she looked even less human now. They didn't think she needed to change schools. 


	4. Graveyard

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Marvel n'est pas ma idée. No tengo Marvel. Iie arimatsu Marvel.  
  
It was night, Morgan slipped out of the window. She was going to visit Matt, she liked it at that school he was living at now. Wow, that sentence sounded weird, but she did. They even helped her figure out what her power was before she had to go home! Apparently she could see random things in the past and present, and her mind translated the information into a little show so she could understand it. Eventually she might even get to do it when she was awake! Too bad she couldn't stay there, it would be comforting to be surrounded by fellow mutants. She walked through the darkness, it was slightly uncomfortable. She never was out this long alone at night before. As she walked she ran her fingers through the bars of a fence to a grave yard. Most people wouldn't like walking by a graveyard at night, but that was where she felt safe. Everyone there was dead already. Suddenly she felt a strange sense of being surrounded. Possibly because she was. Four people walked towards her, each had a gun in hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Purifiers."  
  
It seemed that Stryker got his fan club back. Morgan jumped over the fence and ran, ducking behind tombstones and creeping behind mausoleums. After ten minutes she seemed to have lost them. Exhausted, she decided to sit down.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Zut allors! To tired to move she just looked up at him. At least it was only one purifier. Then she got a strange impulse as her eyes stopped reflecting the world, and began showing a scale-covered boy hiding inside a mausoleum.  
  
Then she began to sing, "I understand your just afraid for your child, He's gone missing yesterday, It may be mutants fault, after all, they're wild, But maybe this attitude is what scared him away!"  
  
The Purifier shot her, she bled and jerked when hit, but continued singing as if though she was in a trance.  
  
"He's afraid you may want his head, Because he grew scales recently, He thinks you'll want him dead, Instead of treating him decently!"  
  
She was hit again.  
  
"Why don't you understand? You're the one who put him in danger, Don't you see the issue at hand? You're the one who made him a stranger!"  
  
She jerked open the door to a nearby mausoleum, showing the boy shown in her eyes. The Purifier dropped his gun in shock, she had been telling the truth.  
  
"Come on, you're the only one, Help me.Who can fix what you've done!"  
  
With the last line Morgan collapsed. Unconscious.  
  
Later she woke up in what looked like a hospital, apparently realizing his son was like her got to him. After a minute she realized she was in the X-mansion. Hey, he must've known she'd get better treatment here since they always treated mutants! Wait a minute.that might be a bad thing. It meant that the Purifiers knew where the X-mansion was.  
  
She gets an idea, picks up the phone, and dials. "Hi, Mom."  
  
"Where are you!?"  
  
Morgan replied, "At the X-mansion, Purifiers attacked me last night and they're treating me. Can I stay here now?"  
  
The mother answered, "If you move there, I will never let you enter my house again!"  
  
"Kay, I hate you, Buh-bye!" And with that, Morgan hung up with a smile. She would join the X-Men. 


End file.
